


Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor eyed her warily. “Clara I told you I don’t hug. I am—and now you are hugging me.” He gently took her by the shoulders and pushed but Clara didn’t budge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



> “It’ll make you the hugging type if I have too, Doctor,” Clara warned. “This moment calls for a hug.”

The Doctor eyed her warily. “Clara I told you I don’t hug. I am—and now you are hugging me.” He gently took her by the shoulders and pushed but Clara didn’t budge.

“Told you this is a hugging moment, Doctor. Danny Pink is alive and well and Cybermen aren’t terrorizing the planet. What else is there to do but hug?”

“Go enjoy some time with P.E. I’m sure he’d rather have you with him than with this old sod.”

Clara didn’t budge, acting as if this might be the last time she would see the Doctor and if it was, then she couldn’t let go. She was afraid he might go away. It was something difficult for Clara to even fathom.

“Doctor, take care of yourself, yeah?” Clara finally broke the hug, tears shining in her eyes. The Doctor had to notice but he didn’t make any comment about them.

He cleared his throat. “I expect the same. Tell Mr. Pink I’m not above checking in on him. As a time traveler, I have a lot of time on my hands.”

“I’ll tell him, Doctor but I think he’d rather hear it from you.”

It was an obvious like that Clara felt compelled to tell. Danny hadn’t ever been a fan of the Doctor and he especially didn’t care for him now.

The Doctor had done so much for her and been a huge influence on her life. However, now Clara had to look forward and prepare for a life with Danny… not the Doctor.

“P.E. is waiting, Clara. It’s best if you get back to him now,” the Doctor insisted.

Clara nodded. “Goodbye then, Doctor. I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

It was another lie that the Doctor was thankfully willing to agree upon.

“See you soon, Clara.”


End file.
